Naruto: Anime Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: What happens when Naruto goes off stage? Is he as innocent as he is on the show? What about Sasuke? Sakura? SHIKAMARU AND HINATA! One-Shot.


Sup? The names SasuNaruRocks10001 and I'm gonna rock your world with this new story! You guys are probably like, why is she writing a new story if she hasn't finished writing the story 'Naruto: Lost Style?!'I'm sorry, but I need inspiration! SORRY!

Summary:

What happens when Naruto goes off stage? Is he as innocent as he is on the show? What about Sasuke? Sakura? KAKASHI and IRUKA?! SasuNaru, KakaIru, Sakura Bashing. ShikaTema NejiGaa

-o0O0o-

"Sasuke! The next time we meet, we'll be fighting a life and death battle-ttebayo!" Naruto said as he pounded his chest; seriousness in his voice. Sasuke smirked, whispered a quick 'dobe', and then left the scene with Tobi hot on his heels.

"And... CUT!" The director, Masashi Kishimoto yelled **(1) **as he swished his hand through the air, as if to symbolize 'cut'. "Great job everyone! We're done for the day! Don't forget; same time tomorrow!" Masashi yelled as he walked away with the script in one hand, and a cup of coffee in another; he was probably going to revise the whole thing and tell the cast that they have to learn the new script, since the old one wasn't 'good enough'.

Naruto looked over to their director and sighed. 'Great! Now I have to learn a whole new script!' He slumped and went over to his only source of happiness, his best friend, Shikamaru Nara. In the anime, Naruto Shippuden, Shikamaru finds Naruto a drag, but in real life, they are best friends, along with Hinata Hyuuga, who isn't such a shy girl.

Hinata. The strongest, most beautiful and scariest girl around. In fact, she would have been a better Sakura, than the real Sakura! "Hey Shika-chwaaaaaaaan~" Naruto yelled childishly as he ran over to the handsome man who has captured the hearts of many people around the world. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to Naruto, and jumped on him. (Don't worry; Sasuke is still the seme O.O)

The position right now was funny to say the least; Sasuke was on top Naruto, who was at Shikamaru's feet. But this position was normal to the Naruto Shippuden cast, since the first episode of Naruto, when everyone was still 12 years old.

Sasuke was in love with Naruto, and although Naruto loved his BOYFRIEND, (Yup, they're dating!) he needed personal space! This routine would happen every day; Naruto would run up to Shika, and Sasuke would jump on him. Suddenly, Sasuke was lifted off Naruto and Naruto was pulled up by the ever-talkative Gaara.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and smiled, "Sasuke... I love you, but can you please stop jumping me everywhere we go?" Naruto asked. "NO!" Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms like a two year old. "Naruto! Gods, can you two live without each other for even one day?" Kiba asked frowning. Kiba was the emo in the group. He had a strange love for the color black, and he also loved to draw and paint; in fact, he drew the drawings that Sai uses in the anime.

"Is that a bet?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eyes. Kiba gulped, wishing he hadn't said that. Naruto was the king of betting; he got a lot of money from all the betting he does, but for some reason, he never spends it... Or rather, he saves it for something...

Hinata walked into the scene after changing into her regular clothing, which consisted of skin tight tights, a tight purple tank top with a cut through the bellybutton to show her bellybutton piercing, and huge gold hoop earrings.

She pulled out a magician's hat from behind her back, and asking everyone for money for the betting. Everyone deposited they share and watched as Neji pulled Sasuke away from his beloved. "Bye 'Suke-chan~ Love you." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata and Shikamaru out the door, with money signs on his eyes.

"You dobe..." Sasuke said while thinking of ways to punish his lover the next day in bed. 'Maybe a few ropes will do the trick. Or a bit of nipple clamping... Heheehehehe...' Sasuke smirked. With the way Naruto treated him throughout the day, everyone thought he was the uke; but were they wrong! He was the seme to the core!

-o0O0o-

"Really Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as they got out of the 2012 BMW 7 Series, with their other best friend, Hinata. They were headed to the best club in town, since he wasn't allowed to see Sasuke, Naruto decided he would try and have fun with his two friends. Shikamaru was just being an ass, since he had to cancel his date with his girlfriend, Temari.

"Aww, chill out Shika-chan. Every since you started dating Temari, you never hang out with us anymore!" Hinata smiled a devil smile. "Unless... Quick, Naruto! Get the camera!" Hinata yelled as he hugged Shikamaru and made it look like they were on a date, and kissing; Naruto started taking photos like a madman, while laughing manically. "... Godammit." Shikamaru yelled as e pulled away and opened the door for the other two.

"This way lady Hinata and Master Naruto-sama." Shikamaru said with sarcasm in his voice, as he bowed like a butler. "Thanks servant." Hinata said, continuing the joke, where as Naruto waited until Hinata was gone to whisper in Shikamaru's ear. "I didn't actually take pictures, you know." Naruto smiled the Cheshire cat smile, and then walked in. "I knew that." Shikamaru mumbled as he walked inside the club.

-o0O0o-

"Hey Sasuke! I heard that your boyfriend Naruto is in The Forsaken Club." Gaara yelled while he was hugging Neji. "He what?!" Sasuke yelled with fury. 'Fuck this bet, I know Naruto needs the money, but he can't go and cheat on me like this!' Sasuke thought as he grabbed his coat and made a beeline for the door, not caring that he crashed into Sakura, thus knocking her down like a domino.

"How could you do this to me Naruto! How could you!"

-o0O0o-

Naruto was having the time of his life! At first, Naruto was sitting with Shikamaru, just chilling, when suddenly Hinata called him (and I quote,) 'a pigheaded moron' and then she pulled him to the dance floor and introduced him to a couple of girls; there, he was pulled by three of them, and they started to dance around him, so he did the 'manly' thing, and danced with them.

_J-Lo The other side, out my mine__  
__It's a new generation(Mr. Worldwide)Of party people__  
__Get on the floor, dale __Get on the floor Red One__  
__Let me introduce you to my party people In the club_

He swayed with the music, girls all over his body, just grinding him with their chests.

_I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain __Baby it's the truth __I'm like Inception, I play with your brain So don't sleep or snooze__  
__I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no' Cause you will lose yeah Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up __And back it up like a Tonka truck _

Suddenly, he felt an arm grab him harshly.

_Dale__  
__If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak, then step on the floor If you're an animal then tear up the floor __Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor__  
__Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up Pick your body up and drop it on the floor __Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

He turned. Naruto saw Sasuke. Sasuke saw red.

_You know we're running shit tonight on the floor__  
__Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa__  
__Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away __Grab somebody, drink a little more_

"H-hey Sasuke! What's up? I thought- Wait a minute! Sasuke, I'm not supposed to see you until tomorrow!" Naruto yelled at our raven. Sasuke started to kiss Naruto; Deeply. Naruto fell into the kiss as the music continued.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Tonight we gon' be it on the floor__  
__I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor__  
__Don't stop keep it moving, put your drinks up __It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor __We never quit, we never rest on the floor _

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the club, and to his house.

"DOBE! Are you crazy? Those girls could have eaten you, the way they were looking at you; you would think that you're a piece of meat!" Sasuke said while clutching Naruto's arms and staring right into those endless blue orbs of light.

Suddenly, Naruto started to shake. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, letting go of Naruto's arms, and moving back. Naruto busted out laughing while clutching his stomach, "Really *laugh* Sasuke? That's what you're angry about? I thought you were angry because I went to a club. But you're jealous instead!" Naruto laughed out. He put his hand over Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair and gave Sasuke a sincere smile.

"I love you." Those three words calmed down the beast known as Sasuke. They hugged. That night, Naruto slept in Sasuke's arms, feeling like the happiest man alive.

-o0O0o-

"I MADE THE NEW SCRIPT!~" Masashi Kishimoto yelled as he danced over to every single cast member and gave them the revised script. "Have fun memorising everything! I expect it to be memorised in 10 minutes~" Masashi yelled as he danced out of the room, going to get some coffee.

"Stupid director." Naruto sighed. _  
_  
**(1)-Rawr! I made Masashi-sama the director! HE IS SOOOOOOO AWESOME!**

I'm Sorry if everyone is OC, but that's kinda the main point in this story!

Don't take the 'stupid director' thing to realistically, I didn't mean it. I Love Masashi Kishimoto!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
